


In Which Abel Investigates A Strange Affliction

by SenZen_Travers



Category: Mashle: Magic and Muscles
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Humor, Loyalty, M/M, Oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenZen_Travers/pseuds/SenZen_Travers
Summary: Abel can't stop thinking about Abyss for some unknown reason, and he's determined to get to the bottom of this enigmatic mystery.
Relationships: Abyss/Abel
Comments: 13
Kudos: 19





	In Which Abel Investigates A Strange Affliction

**Author's Note:**

> I just... find them very cute together, and also married (they're so protective about each other! Abel doesn't change expression when he's about to die, but he does when he has FEELINGS about Abyss! Abel GRATUITOUSLY EMBRACES ABYSS WHEN HE'S WOUNDED!) and I wanted to write fluff about them.
> 
> That's all.

Abel doesn’t care about people. He cares about strength, results and improvement, three concepts tangentially related to people, but feelings and opinions are of no concern for him. He doesn’t pay any mind to what others think of him and to such fickle, inconsequential things as their mental states. If one can’t manage their own internal workings, then one has to take responsibility.

Those are the principles by which Abel has lived for years. Though he does acknowledge that his defeat to Mash has led him to some change in personal philosophy, he nevertheless does cling to some core beliefs. He is _not_ the caring type.

Abyss is a strong fighter, an efficient tool and a trustworthy subordinate. He does _not_ require worrying. Thus, Abel won’t fret over him.

Abel _won’t fret over him_.

Abel is fretting over him.

This is deeply irritating.

He loses precious time listing all the reasons he shouldn’t think that much about Abyss.

First, Abyss’ wounds were treated with magic. Abel was with him during the entire length of the process and held his hand while the nurse weaved her spells. He personally checked that Abyss’ care was appropriate and efficient. Any remaining pain is manageable and there is no reason for his wounds not to fade smoothly. In a few days, Abyss’ physical state will have returned to its peak. Abel is perfectly aware of everything there is to know about Abyss’ injuries and any wondering about the topic is nothing but wasteful idleness.

There is no sense in remembering again and again how his wounds first looked, the noise his flesh made when it tore, the smell of his blood and how the mere act of breathing made him twitch with pain. It is pointless to fixate on his smile when he told Abel to run (unafraid for himself, so noble and so brave) or on the way his body felt in Abel’s arms, leaning so naturally against him, heavy and shivering and so _corporal_ against him (why did Abel hold him then? It was stupid. He should have readied for self-defense, but instead he just knelt and took Abyss in his arms. It makes no sense. He keeps thinking about that, too.)

It is a waste of time to wonder whether Abyss’ wounds still hurt (of course they do).

There is no point at all in obsessing over whether Abyss is fine.

 _He was lonely. Life didn’t seem worth it to him. So when you needed him, I think it made him happy_.

Of course Abel still needs Abyss now. Surely, Abyss sees that. Whether Abel changes his tactics or viewpoint, he’ll always require strong, competent underlings. Abyss must realize that his eye is not a mark of infamy or a curse: it’s a unique privilege, something useful and worthy of praise.

(How does Mash knows about Abyss feelings, anyway? Why did Abyss speak about this with him? How was he rendered that vulnerable?)

Finally, there is no point in thinking _so much_ about Abyss at all. Sometimes, Abel just has the urge to look at Abyss during class. There’s no reason for this, but he feels satisfied all the same. They can be doing any kind of mundane activity – reading, eating, training, studying – and Abel will steal glances before he realizes that he’s doing it; or he’ll be doing something else on his own and be reminded of Abyss for some reason, whether justified or arcane.

He feels irrational satisfaction when he sees Abyss smiles in a genuine manner. He is mindful of the proximity of any girls to Abyss, even though he should just let him toughen up on that front. He’s outright happy that Abyss is establishing a friendship with Mash. He’s content merely from watching over Abyss.

This is unbearable. Abel cannot continue like that. He needs to understand.

He’ll get to the bottom of this no matter the price.

***

The first thing he does, of course, is scouring the library for information. Obviously, Abyss isn’t responsible for his current affliction: he must look into mind-altering magics or artifacts. Thankfully, the school is rich with both common and rare knowledge.

“What are you searching for?”

Abel stares down from the shelf he was going through at and meets the wide, unafraid eyes of the Mash-obsessed girl – Lemon. She does show commendable bravery for her serenity after their past enmity. The boy at her side, though, appears terrified for the both of them. He’s… Finn? Flinn? The anxious one.

Abel owes Lemon the respect of courtesy. He answers with a half-lie. Who knows: even the weak might be useful.

“I am doing research for a practical study case.”

“Oh! Which one?” Lemon chirps happily.

“A spell or artifacts making someone hyperfocused on another person.”

“A love potion?” The girl asks.

Finn looks like he wants to die. Abel frowns.

“It's not related to love. It's just… Obsessive thoughts and behavior.”

“Isn’t that love?” Lemon exclaims cheerfully.

Finn stares at her like she scares him. Abel shakes his head.

“No. It’s something else.”

“Did the teacher give more hints?”

“Favoring the other’s well-being. Feeling content in their presence and unsettled without them.”

“Well, that _is_ love,” Lemon says.

“Occasionally offset breathing or discomfort around the pectoral area when undergoing specific stimuli like remembering the person’s negative life experiences or being in close physical proximity to them.”

“Yup, definitely love,” Lemon nods thoughtfully.

Finn has finally found the bravery to stare at Abel, blinking silently at him.

As expected, this was an unhelpful waste of time.

***

“Something has been bothering you those past few days…” Abyss ventures quietly.

He’s always had a soft voice, but it grows even lower when he’s unsettled or distraught. Abel looks at him, biting back a pang of irritation at the idea that anyone dared to hurt him. It still happens, even then: some fools who don’t know when they should cower, voicing their lowlife’s fears and prompting paying for them if Abel is nearby.

“It has, indeed. And has someone bothered _you_?”

Abyss shakes his head. His hair sways with the gesture, silky and liquid.

“No… It’s just that you just seem like you have a lot on your mind, Lord Abel, and I’m... It’s unusual that you’d struggle with a problem without discussing it with me…”

He bows instantly, catching himself.

“Ah, I’m aware I’ve no right to pry! I’m sorry for my presumption, my Lord.”

He’s smiling apologetically. He doesn’t realize how sad he looks as he does, probably. His voice sounds tight. Abel was about to refuse; he changes his mind.

After all, this is Abyss’ problem too, isn’t it? Abel might be the one afflicted with unwanted thoughts and sensations, but Abyss is their target.

“I’m sorry, Abyss.”

Abel takes a second to word it properly before he speaks again.

“Since the incident with Mash, I keep thinking of you and feeling undue anxiety for you. Part of this is probably born from my own weakness, since I’m now aware I can’t protect you from all the threats I can envision.”

Abel is not reluctant to admit that fact; he is only ashamed of his own failings in the matter. He has to grow stronger.

“The rest, though, is too obsessive to be normal. I keep wanting to be with you. Also – don’t move.”

Abyss freezes. He doesn’t even twitch when Abel touches his cheek, closing his eyes instead. This display of trust makes Abel’s heart beat even faster than it already does; something irrationally warm and pleased blossoms in his chest.

“When I’m close to you or touch you, I can feel my heartbeat growing irregular. It's like my skin draws tighter and my train of thoughts gets derailed.”

Abyss’ eyes fly open and his cheeks burst into a full-faced blush. Abel’s heart trips over itself. He forces himself to release Abyss. He didn’t want to make him that ill at ease –

Abyss clasps his retreating hand between his own. He tries to say something and fails to find his voice. His eyes are wide and almost glinting.

“Abyss? Is there anything wrong?”

“Y-you can touch me all you want,” Abyss stammers.

Abel frowns.

“I'd dislike it if you forced yourself.”

“I _love you_ ,” Abyss blurts out, and chokes on his saliva from the shock of his own boldness.

The words strike Abel like thunder. He stays mindless and frozen for a second before he comes to himself and assists Abyss, patting his back until he recovers.

“You love me?” He asks as soon as Abyss manages to breathe again.

Abyss goes back to choking.

Abel waits. He’s stopped patting Abyss’ back somewhere along the way; his hand just… lingers. He leaves it in case it helps.

Abyss did say Abel could touch him all he wanted, after all.

Abel’s brain takes a few moments of paid vacation at the memory.

"Would you like a glass of water?” Abel asks when Abyss stops coughing for the second time.

Abyss looks at him with tear-blurred gratitude, which probably means _yes_. Abel reluctantly leaves him to fetch him what he needs.

Learning from past mistakes, he waits for Abyss to swallow his last mouthful before he inquires again.

“Do you love me?”

The quest makes Abyss shake in a way reminiscent of his interactions with girls, but he manages to utter a complete sentence.

“I-I d-do.”

He’s red-faced, beautiful; his eyes, both of them, are shining in a manner which catches Abel’s mind again and again.

Only lowlife can find those eyes repulsive.

“I think I do too,” Abel says calmly.

Then he hugs Abyss until his arms feel numb.

***

“So, what was it?” Lemon asks the next time that they meet.

Finn seems like he wants to die again. He tugs on her sleeve and mutters something about being late for Pleaseletsleave class, but she doesn’t budge.

Abel stares at the girl. She returns his gaze, innocent and unafraid.

“Hypnotism,” he says eventually.

Her mouth pulls into an “o.”

“Wow! It’s true… The teachers really are vicious, huh? I’d have sworn it was l–”

“LET’S GO TO PLEASELETSLEAVE CLASS,” Finn shouts, and finally manages to drag her off.

“What was that, Lord Abel?” Abyss asks.

They’re so close that their hands are brushing. Abel doesn’t move away.

“Nothing,” Abel says calmly. “Let’s sit in the park and stare at the blooming apple trees.”

Abyss smiles and nods.

“Yes, Lord Abel.”

They spend a lovely afternoon up to the moment Mash blows all the petals away with a sneeze.


End file.
